The present invention relates in general to coordinated use of wireless cellular handset displays, and, more specifically, to a wireless data network system for creating light shows at gatherings of users of wireless devices.
Portable wireless devices such as cell phones have greatly enhanced their users' ability to interact with each other in numerous ways. They have also given users remote access to digital data networks for both sending and receiving digital information using their handsets. As a result of all the technological capabilities that have been introduced, the devices have become an integral part of many aspects of people's lives such as conducting business, socializing, and entertainment.
It would be desirable to enrich the social interaction and enhance the shared entertainment experience at gatherings of users, such as at community events. Lighting displays have long been a part of group entertainment, with certain colors being associated with seasonal occasions, sports teams, or other particulars of a gathering. Colors are a powerful communications medium that can stimulate certain feelings or can communicate meaningful information to the participants. Light shows presented as part of these types of community events are most often done with fixed lighting sources in a venue under control of the venue or entertainment artists without any involvement of the audience, which passively observes the light show. Audience members may sometimes bring a light source (e.g., a flashlight, candle, or cigarette lighter) to use at an event, but any such use is essentially uncoordinated with other audience members.
Some of the most satisfying entertainment or educational events often include audience participation. Despite the great entertainment value that would result from audience participation in light show displays, there has been no effective way to synchronize and control lighting sources held by individuals.